vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebekah and April
The relationship between the human April Young and the Original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson. After finding she's alone, Rebekah turns to April. Season Four April and Rebekah meet at Rebekah's anti-curfew party. April and Rebekah are first seen together when Rebekah interrupts April's conversation with Elena. Later, April finds Rebekah in her bedroom while cleaning up after the party. Rebekah asks her why she is still there and April said that it was better than being home alone because she has no family left. Rebekah then offers to help her find out what happened to her father. Rebekah and April hang out at the Mystic Grill together. Matt finds it hard to believe that April and Rebekah are friends. As Matt walks away, April eyes him, but Rebekah tells her she already has dibs on him. Stefan comes to talk with Rebekah and compels April to forget the conversation she's about to hear. After Rebekah is daggered and April doesn't know where she is, she asks Matt if he's seen her and that she's worried about her. After a while of not knowing where Rebekah is, April overhears Caroline's conversation with Stefan about Rebekah being in the Lockwood cellar. April later finds Rebekah's body with a dagger in it and frees her. At Carol Lockwood's Memorial, Elena briefly spots Rebekah in the crowd and goes to look for her. She sees April standing in the hall and asks if she's all right. April tells her that she knows that she's a vampire. Then, Rebekah comes up behind Elena and snaps her neck. April asks Rebekah if snapping her neck was necessary; Rebekah remarks that it wasn't, but it was fun. Rebekah compels Elena, Stefan, and Caroline to sit in the school library, not to run, and to answer her questions truthfully. She tells April to take notes, because this is the only way to get answers in Mystic Falls. April takes her seriously and looks through her purse for something to write on. Rebekah tells her she wasn't being literal but that a flow chart would be nice and sends April to get some index cards and pushpins. Later, when Bonnie shows up looking for Atticus Shane, April tells her that Rebekah has her friends in the library and that Rebekah is getting them all to tell the truth for a change. Later, April tells Mayor Rudy Hopkins and Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes that Shane was responsible for orchestrating the explosion that killed her father and the other council members. When Shane is brought in for questioning, Rudy tells Bonnie what April told them and that Rebekah confirmed April's story. During the prom, Rebekah asks April if she can make her prom queen. However, April politely refuses and tells Rebekah spitefully that she can't be compelled because she now drinks vervain tea. Rebekah seems slightly hurt by the insinuation. When Elena threatens to hurt April if she doesn't make Rebekah prom queen, Rebekah chastises Elena after April runs off. Later, Elena bangs April's head and feeds off her. Matt convinces Rebekah to give April her blood, even though it means she will lose out on getting the cure. Quotes Season Four : Rebekah: Hey, uh, if you want, I could, uh, I could help you look into what happened with the fire at your farm house. : April: (laughs) What are you gonna be able to do that I can't? : Rebekah: You'd be surprised. :-- The Rager ---- :Matt: Hey, April. Can I get you some more water? :April: I'm good. I'm not just sitting here alone like the loser new girl. I'm with my friend. She just... :(Rebekah walks up) :Rebekah: (to April) Sorry. Family drama. :Matt: You two are friends? :Rebekah: Is it so hard to believe I would have one? :Matt: Yeah, it is. And I'm keeping the truck. :(Matt walks away; April stares at him) :Rebekah: (to April) Hey, off limits. I have dibs. :-- The Five ---- :April: Um, I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah. :Matt: Why would I have seen Rebekah? :April: Oh, I just assumed. I mean, aren't you guys kind of like a thing? :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt':]] (laughs) Rebekah and I are not a thing. :April: Well, I, I mean I'm worried about her. She said she'd help me find stuff out about the fire that killed my dad and she just disappeared. :-- The Killer ---- :(after Rebekah comes up behind Elena and snaps her neck) :April: Was that necessary? :Rebekah: No, but it was fun. :-- After School Special ---- :April: How many times did you compel me? Don't, just don't lie. Rebekah says you lie. :Elena: Rebekah's not who you think she is, April. :April: What, she's not a 1,000-year-old Original vampire? :Elena: Listen. We can figure this out, but we have to get out of here. :(Elena grabs April's arm and they walk around a shelf; they run into Rebekah) :Rebekah: Sorry. Not allowed. :-- After School Special ---- :Rebekah: (to Elena, Stefan, and Caroline) Class is in session. You've all been compelled, you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly. No disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learned, thanks to yours truly, about about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena? :Elena: A map. :Rebekah: Which lead to, Caroline? :Caroline: A cure for vampirism. :Rebekah: Perfect. So, we're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you'd found the sword, you'd also have the cure, and yet you're all still vampires. Which means something went wrong. (to April) What are you doing? :April: Oh, you asked me to take notes. :Rebekah: I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it, a flow chart would be nice. Which means index cards and pushpins. Go and fetch. :-- After School Special ---- :April: Did you do a GPS magic locator spell or something? Rebekah told me that you're a witch. :Bonnie: Rebekah? What the hell is going on? :April: Rebekah has Stefan, Elena, and Caroline compelled. She's getting them to actually tell the truth for a change. :-- After School Special ---- :Rudy: No, we brought him in because April Young told us what he did. Rebekah Mikaelson confirmed it. He confessed to her. :-- Catch Me If You Can ---- :April: I can't just make you prom queen. It is based on votes and you have approximately...none, so far. :Rebekah: And you can't just help out a friend? :April: No, I can't. And you can't make me. I drink vervain tea now. :Rebekah: I was not going to compel you. :-- Pictures of You ---- :(after April is attacked by Elena) :Matt: Can you feed her your blood? :Rebekah: Can't we just call 911 or something? :Matt: She's dying. Please help her. :Rebekah: I can't. If I heal her with my vampire blood, Elijah won't give me the cure and I won't get to be human. :Matt: How is this even a choice right now!? You wanna be human? Prove it. Be good. Do the right thing and save her life. :-- Pictures of You Gallery 20121202-222401.JPG|Rebekah and April in The Rager. April-and-Rebekah-in-4 03-The-Rager.png 4x03-04.jpg|April and Rebekah become friends. Vampire-diaries-s4-e04-17.jpg|Rebekah, Matt, and April at the Grill. 405 - 0021.jpg|"Um, I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah. Well, I, I mean I'm worried about her." VD410HD 0181.jpg|April and Rebekah work together to get answers. VD410HD 0182.jpg|April and Rebekah in After School Special. TVD 410C 0384b.jpg-53cdfdf9-t3.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg|April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. VD410HD 0688.jpg|Oh, you asked me to take notes. VD410HD 0691.jpg|I wasn't being literal, darling. April4x91.jpg|April and Rebekah at Prom. Trivia *April is the first friend Rebekah makes in the series. *After April hears Caroline say where Rebekah is, April goes to the Lockwood Cellar and un-daggers Rebekah. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship